Warrior cats - The New Dawn - Book one - Dark Sun
by XxHawktailxX
Summary: Soon after the death of Firestar, Bramblestar begins his reign as leader but soon enough do repeats of history occur, kittypets roaming freely, a new prophecy which completely confuses the clan what else could happen...? Well soon enough Lionblaze's luck turns for the worst and Cinderheart soon admits something that Lionblaze has been dreading for many moons..
1. Allegiances

**~Allegiances~**

**Thunderclan**

Leader - Bramblestar - Dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes.

Deputy - Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat - Jayfeather - Grey tabby tom with blinded eyes.

Warriors - Greystripe - Long haired grey tom.

Dustpelt - Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Brackenfur - Golden brown tabby tom.

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white-she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail - Long haired white tom with blue eyes.

Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches.

Thornclaw - Golden brown tabby tom

(Apprentice -Briarpaw)

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat.

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom.

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat  
(Apprentice, Blossompaw)

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom

Dovewing - White she cat with blue eyes

Ivypool - Silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes.

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Apprentices - Briarpaw-dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Queens - Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes.

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

Elders - Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader : Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy : Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine cat : Littlecloud-very small tabby tom  
(Apprentice, Flametail)

Warriors - Oakfur-small brown tom  
(Apprentice, Ferretpaw)

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back  
Apprentice, Pinepaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice,Starlingpaw.

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Apprentices - Flametail-ginger tom

Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom

Pinepaw-black she-cat

Starlingpaw-ginger tom

Queens - Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders : Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**WINDCLAN**

Leader - Onestar - Brown tabby tom.

Deputy - Ashfoot - Grey she-cat

Medicine cat -Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors - Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Furzepaw

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices - Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Elders - Tornear-tabby tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader - Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy - Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat - Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine

Warriors - Reedwhisker-black tom  
Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Graymist-pale gray tabby  
Apprentice, Troutpaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Mossypaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom  
Apprentice, Rushpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentices - Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens - Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders - Blackclaw-smoky-black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

Night - Black she-cat with a pale grey under belly and white paws and tipped tail with ice blue eyes. - Kittypet

Holly - Night's older sister, Pure black with sea-green eyes. - Kittypet.

Breezepelt - Black tom with amber eyes - Rouge


	2. Before the Prolouge and the Prolouge

A Prologue of the prologue ( I know strange).

'Lionblaze...' Cinderheart said quietly.

'Yes Cinderheart?' Lionblaze said back wondering what she could be so nervous about.

'I don't think I love you anymore... I love another cat...' She said her voice murmuring every word, Lionblaze barely heard her and begged to Starclan he heard her wrong.

'W-w-what...?' Lionblaze asked nervously his tail between his legs.

'I don't love you anymore, don't make this any harder than it all ready is and don't do an Ashfur...' She said quietly.

'You... but...' Lionblaze turned away his ears drooped and he looked at his paws and padded to the warriors den. His heart had sank, the one cat he loved no longer felt the same, how come one day she could love him but the next reject him... 'There must be another tom...' Lionblaze thought.

'Lionblaze, are we still friends...?' Cinderheart said nervously hoping for him to say yes but she got an answer she wasn't expecting.

'I do not know... Anyway who is the tom who you prefer over me?' Lionblaze said then realised how self obsessed he sounded then regretted on how he phrased that.

'I wouldn't say prefer over you more like, I love him a lot...' Lionblaze cut her off.

'More than me by any chance?' He said angrily waiting for her to get to his answer.

'Would you stop acting like this, your being such a mousebrain!' She snapped.

'Well try being rejected by who you love over some fox dung!' He snarled.

'It's Tigerheart ok?' She said in pure annoyance.

'What...?' He stopped his snarling and his ears twitched.

'You heard me...' She stormed off to find Poppyfrost.

'Hmph...' Lionblaze said under his breath. From this moment on Lionblaze's life just kept going down hill every day until he felt that Starclan was punishing him.


	3. Chapter 1

*Note This story is taken from the point of view of the kittypet so it will be in 'I' instead of 'Night'*

* * *

'Night common!' My older sister Holly screamed.

'I'm coming' I ran after her forgetting that I am smaller, slower and weaker than Holly.

'Common snail!' She shouted.

'I'm coming!' She tripped me up and I fell, I could hear her mocking me that eerie laugh, but that was moons ago before we were abandoned by our house folk and I was the bigger cat and she was the weak cat who stayed by the fence and I hunted she lay down and I stayed up I was no longer the snail SHE was! I sniffed around and a whiff of cats that I didn't recognise got close but there was one coming my way and several going another way. I sniffed again and ran to where the cat coming towards me was, I leaped onto the cat and dug my claws into their shoulders and held them down.

'What are you doing?' The tom snarled.

'Keeping myself safe! Is that a problem and may I ask who are you?' I asked.

'Breezepelt and who are you.' He sniffed, 'kittypet...'

'Night...' I said as I lunged my self at him locking my jaw around his neck holding him down to protect myself, I heard cats yowling so I let Breezepelt go and he scrambled off quickly.

'You fight well for a kittypet, what is your name?' The tom asked.

'Night...' I said nervously, the toms ear twitched.

'I am Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan. This is my deputy Squirrelflight and my good friend Lionblaze.' I looked towards the tom known as 'Lionblaze' and smiled at him as he smiled back.

'I've heard of the clans they live together and help each other out! A bit how me and my sister live...except I do all the work..' I said sadly.

'Well how about you join Thunderclan, I can tell you can fight and obviously hunt?' Bramblestar said.

'What about my sister...?' I asked worrying about Holly. Holly went all strange after she went with the house folk to some place now all she does is eat, sleep, poop and moan...

'She sounds more like the plush life type cat...' Bramblestar said softly.

'What about Firestar's sister, Princess. Cloudtail would know the way. He could take her to Princess's two-legs and they could care for her, or his old best friend Smudge!' Squirrelflight said.

'Hmmmm.. It could work. Tell your sister of the offer, if you wish to join Thunderclan meet us here tomorrow at sunrise.' Bramblestar said.

'Yes, Bramblestar.' I said, dipping my head as he left. I ran as fast as my paws could carry me back to where me and Holly camp near the twoleg nests.

'Holly! Holly I can get you a home! A nice home with two-legs!' I told her.

'Two-legs? What are those?' She asked confused.

'House folk..' I said worrying about my sister not knowing what two-legs were.

'Oh... Are you coming too?' She asked, her tail flicking to a beat.

'Ummmm... No...' I said nervously wondering what she would think.

'Where are you going without me!' She hissed.

'To the forest, to join a clan...'

'WITHOUT ME FINE THEN BE LIKE THAT!' She screamed and tried to claw me but I dodged it smoothly.

'Sis yo-' I shut my self up, she would have killed me if I continued to talk.

The next morning I got up and dragged Holly to where I had met Bramblestar, Squirrelflight and Lionblaze but this time I was met by Squirrelflight and a white tom.

'Night meet, Cloudtail. He is an ex-kittypet and he will take your sister to where his mother lives or where Firestar, Cloudtail's mothers brother, used to live where there is a tom called Smudge. Which would be better?' Squirrelflight asked.

'Ummm... Probably where Cloudtail's mother lives.' I said, Squirrelflight nodded and I dipped my head to Cloudtail and thanked him.

'Goodbye sis..' I sighed, Squirrelflight licked my head and said, 'You did the right thing Night, common lets go to our camp.'

'Squirrelflight...' I said nervously.

'Yes?' She said.

'What if the cats don't like me, I seen how Breezepelt attacked me because I was a kittypet...' I said worried of what these clanners could do. I had heard stories of cats who lived in the forest and fought each other and many cats died in these battles but they were won by strength and courage but blood was shed terribly. What would these cats do to me? A simple kittypet who was asked to join.

'Well, before Bramblestar was leader, there was a great leader named Firestar and much like you he was originally a kittypet but he was prophesised much like yourself...-' I cut Squirrelflight as she explained Firestar.

'I've been prophesised?!' I asked in complete shock.

'Yes, I figured it out last night with Bramblestar and the medicine cat Jayfeather who is also Lionblaze's brother. The prophecy is ' A night pelt will light the path for the lion under the sun covered moon.' A night pelt IE you and the LION is Lionblaze you two have a cross road to work together to finish the prophecy.' Squirrelflight said, explaining the prophecy.

'Wow...' I said but not just because of the prophecy but also the camp, we had arrived.


	4. Chapter 2

'Welcome.. To Thunderclan camp.' Squirellflight said she smiled to me. Cats all around me began to stare each one whispering things but I made one out.

'It's a kittypet...' The pale ginger she-cat with barely visible darker stripes whispered almost crying she ran into a den of other cats.

'What did I do Squirrelflight?' I asked nervously.

'Nothing, my mother's mate was a kittypet. Firestar was his name, he recently died..' She said.

'Oh, I am really sorry...' I said remembering my mother and father telling us our family would always be together, that was before they abandoned us with our house folk..

'It's alright..' She looked down to me and smiled. She showed me around the camp and soon enough we heard Bramblestar.

'All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a clan meeting.' He yowled.

'Common lets go to High Rock.' She said smiling. She beaconed me up beside Bramblestar and her.

'Today we have a new cat joining us. Night, do you promise to with hold the wa-' He was soon cut off by a dark brown tom.

'She is a kittypet! She might turn out like Scourge and kill us all! Or other clans will smell her and laugh! Or worse her two-legs will come looking for her!' He shouted.

'Or maybe she will be like Firestar and save us all... Or maybe the other clans may get along with her and remember Firestar, and her two-legs are not near they had abandoned her so please be quiet Dustpelt!' Sandstorm snapped.

'I doubt it...' He sniggered and mocked me, I jumped off of High Rock and snarled at him. 'Oh a feisty kittypet!' He laughed. I unsheathed my claws and lunged at him scaring his muzzle. He looked at me in shock, the whole clan gasped.

'The kittypet fought back... She's strong!' I heard the whispers of the clan all stunned of my actions.

'Oh your going down kittypet!' He snarled, he leaped at me and pinned me down and began to tighten my collar, I clawed his underbelly, since it was the loosest and fattest part of him. He yelped as I kept clawing and he began suffocating me. I bit his paw making him let go. He ran at me and pinned me down and bit my collar straight off, I clawed his neck gashing it.

'STOP!' Bramblestar yowled. 'The collar has been removed, it is a sign from Starclan, Night may join Thunderclan!' He declared. The clan stayed quiet as Dustpelt padded towards Jayfeather.

'Night, do you promise to give up your kittypet lifestyle and join Thunderclan as a warrior due to your display of techniques?' He asked.

'I do!' I called back.

'Then from this moment forward you shall be known as Nightspirit, a true member of Thunderclan!' He yowled.

'Nightspirit! Nightspirit! Nightspirit!' The clan chanted.

'Tonight she shall sit her vigil 'Till Sun rise.' He said. 'Clan dismissed.'

'Hi Nightspirit.' Lionblaze padded over to me smiling.

'Hi Lionblaze, I was wondering what's a vigil..?' I asked.

He smiled, 'You sit at our border and watch it until sun rise, but it's done in silence. I could sit with you if you wish.'

'Please do...' I smiled as we padded to the border and sat in silence.

We waited until sunrise, the air was cold and our pelts blew in the wind. I almost fell asleep several times but stayed awake from Lionblaze hitting me with his tail.

'Ok, you two can stop now. Nightspirit's vigil is over, go get yourselves some food. Lionblaze and Nightspirit you are both coming to the clan gathering tonight.' Squirrelflight said smiling as usual.

'Thanks Squirrelflight.' I said.

'Thanks.' Lionblaze said. 'Brrrr I am freezing!' He said puffing his fur out. He lifted a vole for us to share but I couldn't help but notice a smokey, grey tabby she cat with blue eyes staring at me and Lionblaze. We both ate the vole together and talked about our lives and how they were different.

'Lionblaze... Who's that...?' I asked about the she-cat.

He sighed as he began to speak, 'Cinderheart... She was my mate until she fell in love with some Shadowclanner..' He said.

'I am so sorry Lionblaze...' I said realizing I should have never asked.

'It's ok, I guess if she never fallen in love with him I never would have been able to be with you...' He smiled and licked my head. I looked up at him, he smiled as I thought. 'He actually likes me!'

'Li-' I was cut off by a grey tom padding over.

'Greystripe meet Nightspirit. She is like Firestar..' He said smiling.

'The prophesised Night pelt ay?' He laughed and smiled, 'welcome to Thunderclan, I am Greystripe. I will see you later at the gathering, I would love to get to know you better but I see Lionblaze has taken that spot.' He laughed again and winked and Lionnblaze and padded to his nest in the corner of the warriors den.

'POPPYFROST IS HAVING KITS JAYFEATHER!' A cream coloured tom screamed.

'Berrynose and Poppyfrost are having kits!' Lionblaze said, 'I can't wait to have my own kin!' He said smiling at me. A short while later the three kits were born, two girls and a boy.

'Can I go see them?' I asked Lionblaze.

'Course!' He said smiling. I ran to the medicine cat den to see the three kits and Poppyfrost.

'They're so cute...' I said smiling. 'What are their names?'

'Cloverkit is the cream coloured she cat with blue eyes, the white tom is Frozenkit and the tortoiseshell she-cat is Spottedkit.' She smiled.

'You named her after Spottedleaf, didn't you?' Jayfeather asked, Poppyfrost nodded.


	5. Sorry guys!

There will be no chapters tomorrow, or Saturday. I am away for those two days sorry guys! (11/07/2013 21:45) and this chapter would be up but its no where near ready I AM REALLY SORRY


	6. Chapter 3

I smiled to Lionblaze who stood beside me staring down at me and then smiled to the kits then to me he said, "I would love to have kits..."

"So would I but I doubt any tom with warrior blood would want a kittypet for a mate." I sighed then heard Lionblaze quietly saying under his breath.

"I would...If it's you..." I looked up to him, he flicked his ear realizing that I heard him, he flicked his tail and padded off to the warrior den, obviously embarrassed.

"Did I hear that right...?" Jayfeather asked, he laughed and smiled. "He likes you Nightspirit!"

"He does!" Poppyfrost said smiling up at me.

"I doubt it... He likes Cinderheart.. Doesn't he?" I asked.

"I don't think so, ever since he met you down near the two-leg place he hasn't stopped talking about you. Him and Cinderheart are old news, she has Tigerheart." Jayfeather said. I felt myself smiling, I didn't even realise. "and I can tell you like him too... Don't worry I won't tell him.." Jayfeather laughed quietly.

"Thanks Jayfeather..." I said quietly.

"No problem, Nightspirit. Also could you go out and get me some marigold while they go out on a hunting patrol before you go to the gathering?" He asked.

"Of course, I will go ask Bramblestar right now!" I said, I ran towards Bramblestar who was just walking around camp, "Bramblestar, Jayfeather needs some Marigold I was wondering if I could go get some now before the patrol leaves.." I asked.

"Yes, you may Nightspirit, take Lionblaze with you incase another cat attacks." He said smiling, "Lionblaze, go with Nightspirit to get some Marigold for your brother." He called out.

"Yes, Bramblestar!" I could hear him running over, his smile spread across his face.

"Hi, Lionblaze. You ready to go?" I said smiling.

"Course, I am always ready to go!" He said then mumbled something, I think he said, "For..." then something else. We ran into the forest and smelt out as much Marigold as we could, we also got some cobwebs and took them straight back to Jayfeather.

"Thank you bro, thanks Nightspirit" He smiled and put them away and said to Lionblaze "Have you told her yet?"

"Please, Jayfeather.. In good time, unless you want to tell her..!" He looked to me.

"I think you should tell Nightspirit." He said and turned away.


	7. Chapter 4

"Tell me what?!" I asked.

"I think Lionblaze should tell you.." Jayfeather said quietly.

"Hmph..." I mumbled.

"Thunderclan it is time to go to the Clan Gathering." Bramblestar called out. I thought to myself, I am going to my first Clan Gathering!

"Hey Nightspirit are you ready to go?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yeah of course!" I said excited, "so what is it your meant to be telling me Lionblaze?" I asked.

"Oh.. I will tell you, but come to the back of the crowd please.." He said nervously

"Ok..." I wondered what it could be, is it about the prophecy maybe.

"Look, Nightspirit... I...I...I really like you, I've liked you ever since I met you in the forest. Everytime I see you my heart stops and I just think what my life would be like if you would be part of it.. I guess I'm trying to tell you... I love you..." I was so amazed and happy, he LIKES ME!

"Lionblaze.." I looked up to him, "I love you too.." He smiled and licked my head and we walked beside each other the whole way to the gathering.

"Oh did you tell her!" Jayfeather said smiling.

"Yes, Jayfeather..." He said.

"Oh my Starclan what did she say!" He said excited.

"I'm right here you know!" I said.

"She said, sorry but... yes I love you too.." He said pretending to be sad while I laughed.

"Oh...I am so sorry Lionblaze..." He snarled towards me, or where he though I was, Lionblaze began laughing. "Wait did you say... OH MY AHHH!" Jayfeather stopped snarling and began smiling, his tail flicking to a quick pace. I smiled up to Lionblaze he smiled back and put his tail on my shoulder.

"I need to tell Bramblestar!" Jayfeather shouted.

"No Jayfeather!" Lionblaze shouted but Jayfeather ran on giggling.

"Bramblestar I need to tell you something!"

"What is it Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked.

"Lionblaze and Nightspirit are mates!" He said giggling.

"Wow... Congrats to them..." Bramblestar said smiling. Jayfeather ran back to me and Lionblaze after telling Bramblestar.

"He said congrats." Jayfeather smiled, "so will the clan be getting new kits!?" He said excitedly.

"Maybe..." We both said at the same time.


End file.
